


A Rose a Day

by aurons_fan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (no it's not), Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Not related to my other college au, Or Is It?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rose appears on Sora's desk every single day for two weeks before his and Riku's anniversary.</p><p>Or:</p><p>But when he finally sits down, Sora notices a red rose sitting on his desk.</p><p>He blinks.</p><p>The rose, thankfully, does not blink back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose a Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a tumblr prompt of this pairing and the phrase, "Are you flirting with me?" from an anon.
> 
> Uh... uh I squeezed the phrase in... but it's cute I promise??
> 
> Also I just like college aus. this is not related to the other verse! or maybe it is i dunno, you can pretend if you want.
> 
> (I hope you like it)

A little under two weeks before his and Riku’s one year anniversary (twelve days, to be exact), Sora walks into his 8am class ready to set someone on fire.

That doesn’t actually have anything to do with their anniversary coming up. It's just that taking an 8am class is awful.

But when he finally sits down, drinks what feels like a metric ton of coffee, and peels open his eyes to actually see what’s in front of him (how did he even get to the classroom, Sora will never know), Sora notices a red rose sitting on his desk.

He blinks.

The rose, thankfully, does not blink back.

“Tidus,” he says to the blond next to him. Granted, it’s 8am and he’s only had a small bit of coffee (read: a fuck ton), so Sora probably sounds like a frog. “What is this?”

Tidus cracks open one eye before closing it again and flopping on his desk. “It looks like a flower, you idiot.”

“Well, duh,” Sora says, and if he was any more awake, he’d shove Tidus. But Sora doesn’t think he currently has the motor functinos to even grab the flower, much less do anything about it. “But what is it doing on my desk?”

Selphie rolls into class, looking far too put together than any college student should at eight in the morning. Seriously. Tidus is wearing sweatpants (though, he did just come from blitzball practice), and Sora is bundled up in his sweatshirt.

Sora sleepily glances down.

Correction, Sora is bundled up in _Riku’s_ sweatshirt.

Either way, Selphie approaches just minutes after 8am (but still earlier than their professor…) and grins. “Awww,” she coos, noting the flower. “Riku’s being romantic this year?”

Tidus peeks his eye open for that. “Riku? Romantic?” he snorted and leaned back on his desk again. “Riku isn’t romantic.”

Sora snorts. “I mean, this would be a little lame for even Riku. I don’t think he’d do this.”

Selphie scowls at both of the boys, before slamming her hand down. Sora’s coffee mug teeters precariously. Sora resists the urge to twitch. “ _Just_ because you think it’s cheesy doesn’t mean it’s not romantic!” she exclaims, and Tidus burrows his head even further into his arms. “What have you done for Riku lately, Sora? Or what have you done for Yuna, Tidus?”

Sora sits back, feeling a little guilty, but Tidus half heartly waves a hand. “I gave her one of my jerseys,” Tidus says with a yawn. “So she can wear at one of my games.”

Selphie says nothing for a moment, before huffing and stomping to the back of the room to sit next to Wakka when their professor finally walks in the door.

Looking down the rose, Sora feels a little guilty, but shakes his head, and attempts to focus on the lecture.

\--

As the weeks progress, Sora starts to think that Selphie might be on to something.

Roses start appearing in his 8am Monday/Wednesday classes and in his 12:30 Tuesday/Thursday classes (with Hayner winking at Sora when he walks in for the second day to find a rose at his table). It is starting to get a little weird, but what is weirder still is that during the weekend, Sora heads out to spend time with friends and notices a rose just outside his door.

It gets even weirder when Riku feigns ignorance about the entire thing.

Riku can’t lie. He’s terrible at it. _His eyes can't lie_ or something like that. Like, when he does, he flushes and clasps his hands and feels super bad and Sora can give him one look at Riku will crack under pressure. So when Sora stares Riku down, mentioning that he’s been getting a bunch of roses during his classes, and Riku just shrugs and says he has nothing to do with it, Sora feels perplexed.

“Then who _is_ leaving them?” Sora asks with a sigh.

He, Riku, and Kairi had decided that spending a day at the mall was a lovely way to spend a Saturday. Sora regrets his decision immensely when Kairi disappears into the makeup department and Riku spends twenty minutes inspecting identical yellow tops, torn between the two.

Riku only shrugs and moves past the tops, causing Sora’s eye to twitch.

“I dunno, Sora,” Riku says with a grin. “Maybe someone has a crush on you?”

Sora crosses his arms and fixes him with a look. “That,” he said, “Would be creepy. And you’re looking way too mirthful to be innocent. I don’t trust you.”

“Hm,” is all Riku replies with, before grabbing two more yellow tops (seriously, they look just like the first ones) and disappearing into the dressing room.

Sora scowls and leaves to find Kairi.

He hadn’t counted on the makeup department being so hectic, but he ignores all of that and approaches Kairi at one of the mirrors, where she is delicately applying eyeshadow.

“Kairi,” he says. “Riku’s being shifty and it’s up for us to make him squeal.”

Kairi doesn’t even look at him. “Really now.”

Sora resists the urge to stamp his foot. “Kairi, seriously. Someone’s been leaving me flowers all week, and you _know_ Riku can’t lie, but he looked me in the eye and said that he had nothing to do with it!”

Kairi hums. “Well, do you think he did?”

“Who else would have?” He exclaims before pausing and giving Kairi a strange look. “You’re… not leaving the flowers are you?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. “For Riku’s sake?”

Kairi levels him with a grin. “If I were, would I tell you?”

Sora tugs at his hair in frusturation when she turns back to the mirror.

\--

The flowers continue to appear every day for the next week. Even Tidus, in his early morning exhastion, has started to take interest. Sora shows up late to his some of his classes, following Kairi one day and Riku the next to see if they could be leaving flowers. But they end up going to their own classes, or work, or group meetings, and when Sora gets to class, the flower is already there.

“Sora,” Tidus says, the day before Sora’s anniversary. “Why don’t you just go to your class early and see who is showing up? Maybe the person dropped the flowers by accident? Maybe Riku has teleportation skills? Or maybe they switched off who would drop one off every day?”

Sora taps his chin. “You have a good point.

\--

Early Friday morning, before his horrible 9am discussion (seriously, why would a class have a discussion to talk about what they already learned. Didn't they already learn it _in_ class), Sora shows up around 8:30 and sits outside the door. He will catch this mysterious person in the act if it's the last thing he does.

So when Riku shows up, red flower in hand, Sora narrows his eyes.

“I knew it was you,” Sora exclaims from the floor. Riku, to his credit, only jumps a foot. “You lied to me!”

Riku gives him a look before shrugging. “You caught me. I’m here _this_ time,” he says, grinning.

He hands Sora the flower and Sora inspects it. It, unlike the others, is fake. “What do you mean, _this_ time?” Sora asks, playing with the fake petals. “Then who delivered them the other times?”

“Well,” Riku says. “You know I can’t lie.” Sora snorts. “And I wanted to do something nice for our anniversary, so Kairi suggested that I team up with people in your classes to help out.”

Sora stops playing with the flower. “Wait what.”

Rik stuffs his hands in his pockets. “I had Wakka drop off your flowers in your 8am and Hayner for your 12:30,” he says, looking at the ground. “But Kairi set it up. So if you asked me, I’d have no way to know.”

Sora blinks and glances down at the flower he’s holding. “So then… what’s this.”

“Oh.” Riku nods and pulls out a picece of paper. “I’m supposed to say,” he begins, clearing his throat. “Sora, Happy Anniversary. I will love you when the last flower dies.”

Sora blinks again. He glances down at the fake flower and then back up to Riku. After a long moment, Sora bursts out laughing, causing Riku to flush. “Riku,” Sora says, when he can catch his breath. “Where did you get the idea?”

Riku turns a light shade of pink. “Online. I just thought it was cute.”

With a grin, Sora wraps his arms around Riku’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. “Riku,” Sora says softly, leaning close. “It was cute. But that was so, _so_ cheesy.”

Riku smiles. “But you liked it,” he says, resting his forhead against Sora’s.

Sora leans back, smirking. “Are you flirting with me?” he says. “Because it _is_ our anniversary, and this flower _might_ need to go with the rest. Back at my apartment.” Sora grins. “I might _even_ be persuaded to skip class.”

Moving away, Riku holds out a hand, to which Sora grabs. “I might be willing to persuade you.”

Sora grabs Riku’s hand, laughing. “We _really_ need to work on your lines,” Sora says.

Riku just grins. 


End file.
